This is a request for funds to purchase a Skyscan 1066 micro-CT for in vivo mouse imaging and ex vivo monkey tissue imaging at the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC) and Oregon Health &Science University (OHSU). The mission of the ONPRC is to move from basic science to pre-clinical monkey models to clinical research. As such this scanner which will allow both in vivo scanning of mice and ex vivo scanning of monkey tissues is uniquely suited to the mission of the ONPRC. We evaluated micro-CT scanners from Skyscan, Scanco, GE and Siemens. We chose the Skyscan 1076 because it has the greatest versatility in terms of high resolution (9 microns) and large maximum sample diameter (68 mm) for ex vivo scanning of monkey tissues and flexible resolution, scanning size and physiologic control and gating capacity for in vivo scanning. The research supported by the scanner will support key research areas of the ONPRC including reproductive biology, metabolic regulation, developmental biology and oncology. The scanner will also support cardiovascular research, oncology and endocrinology research by the ONPRC's host institution, OHSU. There will be 5 major users and 6 minor users. The major users will focus on oncofertility, obesity, lung disease and placental insufficiency, all areas of major importance to human health. Use of the system will be directed by a PhD biophysicist who also directs the ONPRC MRI core. A highly experienced small animal radiology technician will oversee day to day use and be responsible for training new users. An advisory committee of users, local, and national micro-CT experts will assist with administration and ensure appropriate training and data analysis. Strong institutional support will provide needed renovations to house the scanner, cover service contract costs and cover personnel costs of the technician and physicist. The scanner will fill a major need as there is no micro-CT scanner in the city of Portland, with the closest scanner located at Oregon State University, two hours driving time from Portland. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This instrument will support research on preserving fertility in cancer patients, research on combating obesity, research on preventing the effects of smoking during pregnancy on fetal development and research on placental problems during pregnancy. These are all major public health problems whose treatment will be significantly helped by the micro-CT scanner requested in this application.